Σκύθες
Σκύθες Scythians, Σκύθαι, Σάκες, Σάκαι thumb|300px|[[Σκύθες.]] thumb|300px|[[Παρθία, Σκυθία, Σκύθες.]] thumb|300px|Ευρωπαϊκή [[Σκυθία. Σύγκριση με την σύγχρονη Ουκρανία.]] thumb|300px|[[Μαύρη Θάλασσα.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκύθες.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκύθες.]] thumb|300px|Ευρωπαϊκή [[Σκυθία. Σύγκριση με την σύγχρονη Ουκρανία.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκυθία.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκυθία.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκυθία.]] thumb|300px|[[Σκυθία, Σκύθες, Σαρμάτες, Σαρματία]] , Σκύθες.]] - Ιστορικός λαός της Ανατολικής Ευρώπης και της Κεντρικής Ασίας. Εισαγωγή Οι Σκύθες ήταν λαός των αρχαίων χρόνων που κατοικούσε στη Σκυθία, δηλαδή την περιοχή που καταλαμβάνει σήμερα η Ουκρανία. Υπάρχουν διάφορες γνώμες για την καταγωγή τους, Οπωσδήποτε οι Σκύθες ήταν ινδοευρωπαϊκός λαός που προήλθε από την Κεντρική Ασία και εγκαταστάθηκε στην Ευρώπη. Αναφέρεται επιδρομή τους μέχρι την Παλαιστίνη. Οι Σκύθες ζούσαν νομαδικά και βρίσκονταν σε διαρκή κίνηση. Η παραμονή τους σε έναν τόπο εξαρτώνταν από τους πόρους του σε χορτοβοσκή. Τα οικίες τους ήταν συρόμενες από άμαξες. Τα σκέπαζαν με χόρτα, για διατηρούν την θερμότητα. Οι μάχιμοι ακολουθούσαν κατά τη μετακίνηση έφιπποι, προφυλάσσοντας από τις επιθέσεις και τον υπόλοιπο πληθυσμό, αλλά και τις αγέλες από μικρά ή μεγάλα ζώα. Οι Σκύθες θεωρούνταν δεξιοτέχνες στο τόξο και το ξίφος που ήταν και τα κυριότερα όπλα τους. Πολεμούσαν και κυνηγούσαν πάντοτε έφιπποι. Αναφέρεται η εμπλοκή του σε πολλούς πολέμους όπως ο Σκυθο-Περσικός Πόλεμος με τους Πέρσες που αναφέρεται από την Ηρόδοτο Τον 2ο μ.Χ. αιώνα συγχωνεύτηκαν με τους Σαρμάτες. Η Σκυθική Θρησκεία ήταν πολυθεϊστική, χωρίς όμως ναούς. Ονομασία Σύμφωνα με τον ΗρόδοτοΗροδότου Ιστορία 4.6. οι Σκύθες ονόμαζαν τους εαυτούς του Σκολότους. Το εξελληνισμένο όνομα Σκύθες προφανώς αντικατοπτρίζει μια παλαιότερη αντήχηση του ιδίου ονόματος *''Skuδa-'' (όπου ο Ηρόδοτος μεταγράφει το άγνωστο δ σε λάμδα ενώ το ''-τοι'' αντιπροσωπεύει την κατάληξη πληθυντικού ''-τα'' της γλώσσας του Νότιου Ιρανικού οροπεδίου. Η λέξη αρχικά σήμαινε τοξότης και προήλθε αρχικά από την Πρωτο-ϊνδοευρωπαϊκή γλωσσική ρίζα *skeud-'' ''εκτοξεύω, ρίπτω (όπως και η αγγλική λέξη shoot). Το όνομα με το οποίο αυτεπικαλούντο οι Σογδιανοί ήταν Swγδ και προφανώς πηγάζει από την ίδια ρίζα (*''Skuδa'' > *''Suγuδa'' με ανάπτυξη φωνήεντος. Οι Ασσύριοι τους αποκαλούσαν με το ομόρριζο όνομα Ashkuzai ή Ishkuzai. Η Ασσυριακή ονομασία αποτέλεσε την πηγή του βιβλικού εβραϊκού Ashkenaz (αρχικά *אשכנז ’škuz με παράφραση אשכוז ’šknz), που αποτέλεσε αργότερα το εβραϊκό όνομα για τις Γερμανικές περιοχές της Κεντρικής Ευρώπης και τελικώς αυτοπεριγραφικό όρο για τους Εβραίους της Κεντρικής Ευρώπης που διαβίωναν μεταξύ των Ashkenazim (Γερμανών). Στα παραδοσιακά Πολωνικά και Ουκρανικά άσματα οι άνθρωποι της στέππας ονομάζονται Σόκολοι το οποίο πιθανών να προέρχεται από το Σκολότοι Skolotoi. Οι Πέρσες χρησιμοποιούσαν ένα άλλο όνομα για τους Σκύθες και συγκεκριμένα το Saka, το οποίο ή είναι ομμόριζο με τα προηγούμενα ή πιθανόν να προέρχεται από την Ιρανική ρηματική ρίζα sak-'' ''πηγαίνω, περιπλανώμαι, δηλ. περιπλανώμενος, νομάδαςOswald Szemerényi, "Four old Iranian ethnic names: Scythian - Skudra - Sogdian - Saka" (Sitzungsberichte der Österreichischen Akademie der Wissenschaften 371), Vienna, 1980 = Scripta minora, vol. 4, pp. 2051-2093.. Σκυθική Κοινωνία Οι Σκύθες αποτελούσαν ένα χαλαρό δίκτυο νομαδικές φυλών από εφίππους ποιμένες. Κατοικούσαν σε πολλές περιοχές στις στέππες της Ευρασίας, και κυρίως στην χώρα που σήμερα αποτελούν το Καζακστάν, Αζερμπαϊτζάν, την νότια Ουκρανία και την Νότια Ρωσία. Οι Σκυθικές φυλές συνδέονταν με στενές συμμαχίες, ήταν διάσημοι για τους τοξότες τους και πολλοί έβρισκαν εργασία ως μισθοφόροι. Οι Σκύθες ευγενείς κατασκεύαζαν τάφους τύπου "κούργκαν" (δηλ. υψηλοί λόφοι που περιελάμβαναν ταφικά δωμάτια από ξύλο πεύκου, ένα φυλλοβόλο κωνοφόρο, το οποίο πιθανόν να είχε ιδιαίτερη σημασία ως το δέντρο της ανανέωσης της ζωής, επειδή παραμένει γυμνό το χειμώνα. Χώροι ταφής στο Pazyryk στα όρη Αλτάια περιλαμβάνουν ορισμένους εντυπωσιακά διατηρημένους νεκρούς του πολιτισμού Pazyryk — συμπεριλαμβανομένης της "Παγωμένης Παρθένας" του 5ου αιώνα π.Χ. Οι Σκύθισσες γυναίκες φορούσαν τα ίδια ενδύματα με τους άνδρες, και περιστασιακά πολεμούσαν στο πλευρό τους στη μάχη. Ένας τάφος Pazyryk που ανακαλύφθηκε στη δεκαετία του 1990 το επιβεβαιώνει αυτό. Περιλάμβανε τους σκελετούς από έναν άνδρα και μια γυναίκα, καθέναν από αυτούς με όπλα, μύτες από βέλη και ένα πέλεκυ. Αυτό το γεγονός οδήγησε τους Έλληνες της Κλασσικής Εποχής να θεωρήσουν τις περιβόητες Αμαζόνες ως συγγενείς τους. Μερικοί ερευνητές θεωρούν ότι οι Σκύθισσες πολεμίστριες παρείχαν την έμπνευση για την δημιουργία του Ελληνικού μύθου των Αμαζόνων. Το έργο της Jeannine Davis-Kimball (Secrets of the Dead, 4 Αυγούστου 2004) παρέχει αρχαιολογικές και γενετικές αποδείξεις ότι οι Σαυρομάτες πιθανόν να αποτέλεσαν την πηγή των Ελληνικών μύθων. Φαίνεται ότι οι Σκύθες δεν διέθεταν Σύστημα Γραφής. Μέχρι και τις πρόσφατες αρχαιολογικές εξελίξεις, οι περισσότερες πληροφορίες γι αυτούς προέχονται από τους Έλληνες. Ο "θησαυρός του Ziwiye", μία συλλογή από προϊόντα μεταλλοτεχνίας από χρυσό, άργυρο και ελεφαντόδοντο, που βρέθηκε πλησίον της πόλης "Σακίζ", νότια της λίμνης Ούρμια και χρονολογείται μεταξύ 680 π.Χ και 625 π. Χ. περιλαμβάνει αντικείμενα με Σκυθικά χαρακτηριστικά (τεχνοτροπία με είκονες ζώων). Ένα αργυρό πιάτο από τα ευρήματα φέρει κάποιες επιγραφές, σε γραφή η οποία μέχρι σήμερα δεν έχει αποκρυπτογραφηθεί και πιθανόν είναι μια μορφή Σκυθικής γραφής. Ο Όμηρος αποκαλούσε τους Σκύθες "αμολγούς φοράδων" και τους περιέγραψε με λεπτομέρειες: η στολή τους αποτελούνταν από κεντημένες δερμάτινες περισκελίδες, μπότες, και ανοικτούς χιτώνες. Ίππευαν δίχως αναβολείς και σάγματα. Ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρει ότι οι Σκύθες χρησιμοποιούσαν κάνναβη τόσο για να υφαίνουν τα ενδύματά τους, όσο και για να καθαρίζονται στον καπνό της Ηρόδοτος 4.73-75. Η χρήση της κάνναβης σε ταφικές τελετές έχει επιβεβαιωθεί και αρχαιολογικά. Διάσημος ήταν ο Σκύθης φιλόσοφος Ανάχαρσις που επισκέφθηκε την Αθήνα τον 6ο αιώνα π. Χ. Οι Σκύθες είναι επίσης γνωστοί για την χρήση αγκυλωτών και δηλητηριωδών βελών πολλών τύπων. Οι Σκύθες θεωρούνται οι πρώτοι που εξημέρωσαν τον ίππο και που τον χρησιμοποίησαν και στη μάχη. Η νομαδική ζωή στρεφόταν γύρω από αυτόν (τρέφονταν από το αίμα των ίππων σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο). Σκυθικές Φυλές Οι λεγόμενοι Βασιλικοί Σκύθες αποτελούσαν την ισχυρότερη φυλή που φαίνεται ότι κυριαρχούσε έναντι όλων των άλλων. Άλλες φυλές ήταν φυσικά οι νομάδες Σκύθες που ζούσαν γύρω από την Μαιώτιδα Λίμνη και τις όχθες του Δνείπερου. Επίσης, ημι-νομάδες ήταν: *οι Καλλιππίδες (~ Άρπυιες) (οι Ελληνο-Σκύθες της Ολβίας) και *οι Αλαζώνες στα βόρεια της Ολβίας, Υπήρχαν και οι γεωργοί δηλ. οι Αροτήρες Σκύθες που ζούσαν ακόμη βορειότερα μεταξύ Δνείπερου και Ολβίας. Επίσης σύμφωνα με μία αναφορά του Ηρόδοτου υπήρχαν: *οι Παραλάται (πιθανώς ταυτίζονται με τους Βασίλειους) *οι Αυχάται *οι Τράσπιες *οι Κατίαροι Σκύθες Ηγεμόνες *Πρωτοθύης (673-653 BC) Partitava, Assyrian Partatua/Bartatua In 673 Esarhaddon defeated and slew the Scythian king Ισπάκαϊς (Ishpakai) who was replaced by Bartatua. Bartatua became the Scythian ruler and entered into alliance with the Assyrians, which entailed marrying Esarhaddon's daughter. The Scythians formed an alliance with him, which was abandoned and they ended up wiping out the Cimmerians. The Scythian chief Bartatua or Partatua established himself the ruler of the west Persian (Iranian) area έως τον Άλυς and naming Saqqez as his capital city. *Μαδύης (653-615 BC) Madius/Madya In 653 BC, Partatua's son Madius (Madyes), at the request of Ashurbanipal of Assyria, defeated the king of the Medes, Phraortes (Kshathrita), assuming control over the Medes until 625 BC. According to Herodotus Scythians also invaded Syria and Judea (part of modern Israel and Jordan) in 625 B.C. and subsequently reached the boundaries of Egypt. Its King called Psamtik I (663-610 B.C.) checked their advance by purchasing peace on their terms. In fact, Herodotus wrote "The Scythians next turned their attention to Egypt, but were met in Palestine by Psammetichus (Psamtik) the Egyptian King, who by earnest entreaties supported by bribery managed to prevent their further advance". They established a center at Beth Shean in the former land of northern "Israel". Archaeological finds testify to their presence throughout the Israelite region. They attacked Egypt and raided the Phillistine city of Ashkelon. In the 630s or 620s b.c.e. the Scythian king Madyes defeated the Treres (Strabo, 1.3.21), probably in eastern Anatolia. In the 630s or 620s b.c.e. the Scythian king Madyes defeated the Treres (Strabo, 1.3.21), probably in eastern Anatolia. Protothyes' son Madyas later helped the Assyrians when the Medes attacked Nineveh (Herodotus 1.103). At the end of the seventh century BCE, the time of the final collapse of the Assyrian Empire (609-605 BCE) and then of Urartu in the sixth century (between 590 and 585 BCE), the Scythians experienced problems with the rising power of the Medes. Herodotus (1:106) describes the killing of Scythian leaders during a feast given by the Median king Cyaxares. Από τον Ηρόδοτο αναφέρονται: *ο Ταργιτάος και οι τρείς υιοί του: *ο Κολάξαϊς (Βασίλειοι) *ο Αρπόξαϊς (Κατίαροι και Τράσπιες) *ο Λιπόξαϊς (Αυχάτες) Από τον Ηρόδοτο (Hdt. 4.120) επίσης αναφέρονται * η Έχιδνα και οι τρείς υιοί της: *ο Σκύθης *ο Αγάθυρσος *ο Γελωνός Επίσης οι εξής: *Σπαργαπείθης *Λύκος *Γνούρος Και οι δύο υιοί αυτού: *Σαύλιος *Ανάχαρσις (πρίγκηπας) Επίσης οι εξής: *Ιδάνθυρσος (υιός Σαύλιου) (αντίπαλος Δαρείου) *Σκώπασις (αντίπαλος Δαρείου) (πρίγκηπας) *Τάξακις (αντίπαλος Δαρείου) (πρίγκηπας) Επίσης οι εξής: *Αριάντας *Αριαπείθης (δολοφονήθηκε από άλλον Σπαργαπείθη, βασιλέα των Αγάθυρσων) *Σκύλης (υιός Αριαπείθη) *Οκταμασάδης (υιός Αριαπείθη) Τέλος *Ατεύς Wikipedia: List of rulers of Thrace and Dacia *Σκύλουρος Ιστορία Επισκόπηση Μέχρι σήμερα, δεν υπάρχει καμία ευρέως αποδεκτή εξήγηση για την καταγωγή των Σκυθών, ούτε του πως μετανάστευσαν στον Καύκασο και την Ουκρανία. Όμως πολλοί μελετητές συμπίπτουν στο ότι μετανάστευσαν δυτικά από την Κεντρική Ασία μεταξύ του 800 π.Χ. και 600 π.Χ. Ο Ηρόδοτος αποδίδει το όνομα της χώρας απ' όπου κατάγονται οι Σκύθες ως Γέρρος. Ετοίμαζαν τον νεκρό τους και ταξίδευαν με αυτόν μακρινές αποστάσεις για να τον εκεί για ταφή. Τα Ασσυριακά αρχεία, τα πρώτα που αναφέρουν τους Iskuzai, χρονολογούνται περίπου από το τέλος του 8ου αιώνα π.Χ. Ο Ηρόδοτος επίσης αναφέρει ότι ο βασιλέας τους Partatua είχε συνάψει συμμαχία με τους Ασσυρίους και ότι η Μανναία (Mannai), χώρα στα νότια της Κασπίας ήταν υποτελής. Το 663 π.Χ. ο Μαδύης (Madius, Madyes), γιος του Partatua, μετά από αίτηση του Ashurbanipal (Σαρδανάπαλος) της Ασσυρίας νίκησε τον βασιλέα των Μήδων Φραόρτη (Kshathrita), γεγονός που οδήγησε σε Σκυθική κυριαρχία στην Μηδία μέχρι το 625 π.Χ. Μέχρι το τέλος της βασιλείας του είχε οδηγήσει τους Σκύθες και τους Κιμμέριους (προφανώς στενοί συγγενείς) σε σε μια έκρηξη λεηλασιών, που μάστιζε και λεηλατούσε την Ασσυρία, την Μικρά Ασία, την Βόρεια Συρία, την Φοινίκη, τη Δαμασκό και την Φιλισταία. Λεηλάτησαν τον ναό της Αφροδίτης στα Ασκάλωνα, και ο Ιερεμίας 4:7-13 τους αναφέρει ως "καταστροφείς εθνών ... (των οποίων) τα άρματα είναι ως ανεμοστρόβιλος". Μετά το 625 ωστόσο, οι Σκύθες εκδιώχθηκαν από την Μηδία. Μετά ή πριν την καταστροφή της Ασσούρ από τους Μήδους το 614 π.Χ., συμμαχήσουν με τους Μήδους. Αποτέλεσαν τμήμα της δύναμης που κατέστρεψε την Νινευή το 612 π.Χ. Λίγο αργότερα, εκδιώχθηκαν από την Ασία και όσοι επέζησαν επέστρεψαν στις στέπες. Το 512 π.Χ., ο Πέρσης βασιλέας Δαρείος Α' ο Μέγας επιτέθηκε στους Σκύθες, διασχίζοντας τον Δούναβη. Ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρεται ότι οι Σκύθες, ως νομάδες που ήταν, κατάφεραν να ανατρέψουν τα σχέδια του, αφήνοντάς τους Πέρσες να προελάσουν, χωρίς συμπλοκή. Σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο, ο Δαρείος έφθασε μέχρι τον ποταμό Βόλγα όπου αναγκάσθηκε να υποχωρήσει. Από τον 5ο αιώνα π.Χ. έως τον 3ο αιώνα π.Χ. οι Σκύθες φαίνεται να ευημερούν. Όταν ο Ηρόδοτος έγραψε την "Ιστορία" του κατά τον 5ο αιώνα π.Χ., οι Έλληνες διέκριναν την "Μεγάλη Σκυθία" η οποία εκτείνονταν σε απόσταση 20 ημερών ιππεύοντας από τον ποταμό Δούναβη, προς τα δυτικά, κατά μήκος των στεπών της σημερινής Ουκρανίας έως το κατώτερο μέρος της λεκάνης του ποταμού Τανάιδος, από την "Μικρή Σκυθία". Ο Τάναις (σημ. Don) χρησίμευε ως κύρια εμπορική αρτηρία. Προφανώς οι Σκύθες απέκτησαν τον πλούτο τους από τον έλεγχο του εμπόριου, από τον βορρά στην Ελλάδα, μέσω των λιμένων των Ελληνικών αποικιών της Μαύρης Θάλασσας. Επίσης, μερικές φυλές (οι Αροτήρες Σκύθες) καλλιεργούσαν δημητριακά και μετέφεραν με πλοία σίτο, έριο και τυρό στην Ελλάδα. Οι Σκύθες της Ταυρικής Χερσονήσου (Κριμαίας) δημιούργησαν ένα κράτος με πρωτεύουσα την Σκυθική Νεάπολη που βρίσκονταν στα προάστια της σημερινής Συμφερούπολης. (Οι Γότθοι την κατέστρεψαν πολύ αργότερα, κατά τον 5ο αιώνα μ.Χ..) Στην νοτιότερη γωνία των πεδιάδων, βόρεια από τα δάση της Θράκης, ο Φίλιππος ο Μακεδόνας ίδρυσε Μακεδονικές εμπορικές πόλεις κατά μήκος δρόμων που έφθαναν βόρεια μέχρι τον Δούναβη κατά το 330 π.Χ.(Fox 1973). Οι Έλληνες τεχνίτες από τις αποικίες βόρεια της Μαύρης Θάλασσας κατασκεύαζαν εντυπωσιακά Σκυθικά χρυσά στολίδια, χρησιμοποιώντας τον Ελληνικό ρεαλισμό για να αναπαραστήσουν Σκυθικά μοτίβα λεόντων, κερασφόρων ελαφιών, και γρυπών. Η Ελληνο-Σκυθική επαφή επικεντρώθηκε στις Ελληνιστικές πόλεις και οικισμούς του κράτους του Κιμμέριου Βοσπόρου. Λίγο μετά το 300 π.Χ., οι Κέλτες φαίνεται ότι εκτόπισαν τους Σκύθες από τα Βαλκανική Χερσόνησο, ενώ στην νότια Ρωσία, μια συγγενική τους φυλή, οι Σαυρομάτες, σταδιακά τους υποκατέστησαν. Οι Σκύθες στις κλασσικές πηγές Τον 1ο αι π.Χ. , ο Έλληνας γεωγράφος Στράβων δίνει μια εκτεταμένη περιγραφή των ανατολικών Σκυθών , τους οποίους τοποθετούσε στη βορειοανατολική Ασία πέρα από τη Βακτριανή και τη Σογδιανή . :"Έπειτα συναντάμε τη Βακτριανή και τη Σογδιανή και τέλος τους Σκύθες νομάδεςΣτράβων , Γεωγραφία , 11.8.1 Συνεχίζει περιγράφοντας τα ονόματα διαφόρων Σκυθικών φυλών που πολλές αποτελούν αμάλγαμα με φυλές της ανατολικής Ασίας (όπως οι Τοχάροι). Οι Σκύθες στην Βίβλο Στο λαό που αναφέρεται εν συντομία ως "Ασκεναζ" -ίσως ως αποτέλεσμα μιας παλιάς λανθασμένης ανάγνωσης του εβραϊκού αλαφαβήτου אשכנז αντί για του ορθού אשכוז (= ''Ashkūz) στην Γέννεση χ. 3 και στο "Ι Χρονικό" ι. 6- αποδίδεται καταγωγή από τον τρίτο γιο του Νώε, τον Ιάφεθ, μέσω του Γκομερ. Το βιβλίο του Ιερεμία Li 27, 28, αναφέρει τους Ασκενάζ σε σύνδεση με τα βασίλεια του Αραράτ και του Μίνι στα βουνά του Ταύρου, μαζί με τους Μήδους -και τους περιγράφει ως εχθρικούς προς τη Βαβυλώνα. Στο Μεσαίωνα οι Εβραϊκές κοινότητες αναβίωσαν το όνομα "Ασκεναζ" εννοώντας αρχικά τους Τεύτονες και στη συνέχεια τους Εβραίους Ασκενάζι. Οι βιβλικές συνδέσεις με τους Σκύθες δεν είναι παρά ένα σύνολο από υποθέσεις. Μεσαιωνικοί Σκύθες Παρά το γεγονός ότι οι Σκύθες είχαν εξαφανισθεί τον 1ο αιώνα π.Χ., οι Ανατολικοί Ρωμαίοι εξακολουθούσαν να αναφέρουν το όνομα "Σκύθες" με το οποίο περιέγραφαν γενικά τους νομάδες ιππείς της Ευρασίας. Έτσι το 448 μ.Χ. δύο ιππείς "Σκύθες" οδήγησαν την αντιπροσωπεία του Πρίσκου στην κατασκήνωση του Αττίλα στην Παννονία. Οι Βυζαντινοί σε αυτήν την περίπτωση διαχώριζαν προσεκτικά τους Σκύθες από τους Γότθους και τους Ούννους οι οποίοι επίσης ακολουθούσαν τον Αττίλα. Οι Σαυρομάτες, οι Αλανοί και τελικώς οι Οσσέτες θεωρούνταν ως Σκύθες με την ευρεία έννοια του όρου -επειδή ομιλούσαν Βορειοανατολική Ιρανική γλώσσα- αλλά ωστόσο, παρέμεναν διαφορετικοί από τους κανονικούς Σκύθες. Οι Οσσέτες, ο μόνος λαός Ιρανικής καταγωγής που κατοικεί επί του παρόντος στην Ευρώπη, ονομάζουν την πατρίδα τους "Ιρονιστόν" ή "Ιρόν" αν και η Βόρεια Οσσετία φέρει πλέον επισήμως την προσωνυμία "Αλανία". Ομιλούν μια Βορειοανατολική Ιρανική Γλώσσα, τα Οσσετικά, της οποίας η πλέον ευρέως διαδεδομένη διάλεκτος, τα "Ιρόν" ή "Ιρονικά" (βλ Ιρανικά), διατηρεί κάποιες ομοιότητες με τh γλώσσα "Gathic Avestan", μια άλλη Ιρανική γλώσσα του ανατολικού κλάδου. Συγχρόνως, έχει ένα αριθμό από λέξεις που είναι σημαντικά όμοιες με τις αντίστοιχες λέξεις στα σύγχρονα Γερμανικά, όπως THAU ("tauen", λιώνω, όπως το χιόνι) και GAU (περιοχή, περιφέρεια). Παραδόσεις των Τούρκων Καζάκων και των Ιακουτίων (που αυτοαποκαλούνται "Σαχά"), των Μαραθαίων της Ινδίας, των Πικτών, των Κελτών, των Μαγυάρων, των Σέρβων και των Κροατών (μεταξύ άλλων) περιλαμβάνουν επίσης αναφορές σε Σκυθική καταγωγή. Τέλος δεν υπάρχει βεβαιότητα ότι όλοι αυτοί οι διαφορετικοί λαοί οι οποίοι αναφέρονται ως "Σκύθες" ή "Σάκα" ομιλούσαν Ιρανικές γλώσσες ή ότι συνδέονταν γενετικά στο σύνολο αυτών που εξ αρχής ομιλούσαν Ιρανικά. Ίσως μόνο μια ελίτ ομιλούσε Ιρανικά και οι μητρικές γλώσσες των λαών που κυβερνούσαν μπορεί να ήταν τα Πρωτογερμανικά, τα Πρωτοσλαβικά, Ινδοαριανικές γλώσσες και/ή ακόμα και Τοχαρικά (Tocharian) (αυτό μπορεί να εξηγήσει την παρουσία των Τοχαρικών στα ανατολικά). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σκυθία * Σαρμάτες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ιστορικοί Λαοί Ανατολικής Ευρώπης Category:Ιστορικοί Λαοί Κεντρικής Ασίας Category:Ιστορικοί Λαοί Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου